


Let Your Love Grow Tall

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Garden 'Verse, Mild Angst, gardener!dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long, and now that he's back, it's like a song in his whole body. Like a bulb that has finally come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Love Grow Tall

Castiel graduates from high school. He throws his cap in the air, he takes the photographs, he lets his father and brother hug him. He tells classmates goodbye. He hugs Sam and wishes him well at Stanford. Tells him he should let his hair get a little longer.

Sam’s laughing and then Castiel turns around and he sees it.

The car is long and black. It glistens like sin in the sunlight. Lean and tough. A predator.

He hasn’t seen this car in a little over a year, and he’s walking toward it, he’s running toward it, and when Dean steps out he starts crying and he can’t stop.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he says. “I got caught behind a mennonite funeral or something, I don’t know.” He stops talking when Castiel hugs him, holds him, practically tackles him. Knocks the air from his lungs and then kisses him, open mouthed and passionate and painful and bright and huge. Can’t stop touching him and holding him and being next to him.

Castiel won’t pretend he didn’t understand why Dean left. Why he had to leave, but his absence left an ache that the emails and phone calls and letters and texts couldn’t fill. He swore he’d make it to their graduation- Castiel’s and Sam’s, and he did. He’s here, he’s late but he’s here and he’s beautiful.

Castiel slips his hand under Dean’s shirt, and his skin is warm and solid and real. So perfectly real.

He pulls away and Dean’s freckled face is blushing. He smiles. “Hey,” he says.

“I missed you,” Castiel answers.

“What am I?” Sam calls, walking up, “Chopped liver?”

Dean grins, hugely, and lets go of Castiel to embrace his brother. “I swear to Christ, you got taller, you freak,” he says, laughing.

“It’s good to see you, jerk,” Sam says.

“You too, bitch,” Dean says.

Castiel steps back to his father and his brother. He’s waited this long, he can wait a little longer.

* * *

 

Dean comes back that night and Castiel climbs into that long car. He has a duffel bag. He has time before he goes to school in the fall. He has time. He has time.

They drive about a block over to a secluded park, and then Castiel can’t stop touching Dean, damn the time.

“Honeybee, I’m gonna crash the car,” Dean says as Castiel leans over and kisses him. He can’t stop kissing him.

“Damn the car,” Castiel whispers as Dean pulls over.

Castiel takes that moment to sidle directly into Dean’s lap, run his hands through Dean’s hair. “I missed you,” he says. His voice is close in the car.

Dean nuzzles into his pulse point and says, “I thought of you, every day. Washed dishes and thought of you. Worked in libraries and thought of you. Shitty hotels rooms and nights in the cars. Thought of you always. Constantly.”

“Dean,” he whimpers. “Dean, always.”

Dean wraps his hands around Castiel’s face. Holds him incredibly close and looks him in the eye. “Always,” he says. “Always.”

Castiel feels impossibly full with Dean underneath him. With that word stored in his chest.

He eases off of Dean and steps out of the car, opens Dean’s door and practically drags him out of the car. The stumble handholding out into the park. Past the small playground and to the high, grassy hill. They climb up over it and then lay back onto the grass, under the night sky, the stars distant.

Castiel can’t untie his fingers from Dean’s. He sidles up to him and nests his face into Dean’s neck. He smells beautiful- like sweat and sun and work. He’s missing the smell of dirt and trees. He’s missing lots of things.

“Sam isn’t nearly as good in the garden as you are,” he murmurs. “No offense to your brother.”

Dean huffs a small laugh. “I tried gardening in other places,” he says. “I was never as good. It was never the same. Didn’t have you to do it for.”

Castiel picks a dew-damp daisy from the grass and tucks it behind Dean’s closest ear. “Please come with me,” he says.

“Wild horses, angel,” Dean says.

Castiel sighs, satisfied. Full.

“Let’s run away,” Dean says.

The stay in the field for a few more minutes and then climb back into the car. The engine starts- the rumble deep and catlike. They drive out of that town. They drive down the highway like a ribbon of ink out of the state. They drive. They drive and they keep going.

They stop when they find the first field of wildflowers in the purple and orange and gold and red dawn. They stop amidst the glory of it, and they kiss, endlessly and blissfully.

They don’t say that they love each other, with it written out before them in the colors of the earth. There’s time enough for words later.

There’s a lifetime left for words, and an endless procession of springs to speak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow- thank you guys so much for the kudos and the hits and the comments. I've really appreciated your support through the writing of this. It's been a hell of a lot of fun.


End file.
